Thunder God Tribe vs. Ghoul Spirit
Thunder God Tribe vs. Ghoul Spirit is a fight fought between Fairy Tail's Thunder God Tribe and the Dark Guild Ghoul Spirit. Prologue In Magnolia Town, Lucy Heartfilia heads home with her Spirit pet, Plue, with Natsu Dragneel's scarf in tow. She wishes she could find a good job. When she reaches her apartment, she is surprised to know that no one is there. Usually, one or all of the members of her team would be making themselves at home in her apartment. After a warm shower, she heads to bed only to find Natsu already sleeping there. Before she kicks him and Happy out, Happy shows her the brochure of Magnolia's upcoming Harvest Festival in which Fairy Tail would be participating in as well as the Miss Fairy Tail contest that has a 500,000 reward. Lucy decides to join the contest and win so she can pay her rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 2-10 Meanwhile, the Thunder God Tribe travel northwest of Shirotsume Town and arrive at the location of the Dark Guild Ghoul Spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 10 Battle Evergreen asks the Mages of Ghoul Spirit if they just laughed at them. Bickslow adds that they're utter fools. The Mages of Ghoul Spirit charge at them, yelling that they won't get out of their guild alive. Evergreen sarcastically asks what the world is coming to since Ghoul Spirit, a guild lurking in the shadows, is attempting to stand up to a legal guild. She removes her eyeglasses and the group that was charging at her turns to stone. This enrages the Mages of Ghoul Spirit and more members charge towards them. Bickslow moves his wooden dolls and they shoot beams of green light at Ghoul Spirit, blowing them all away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 11-12 Freed Justine tells Bickslow that that's enough. Bickslow asks if it's over already. The smoke clears and the Mages of Ghoul Spirit are collapsed on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 13 Aftermath Freed states that he's surprised they even managed to form a guild, being this weak. Evergreen replies that it's because they resorted to illegal activities. Bickslow complains that his "babies" need more fun than that. Freed mentions that he may have the perfect thing in mind. Evergreen inquires if it's the thing that Laxus Dreyar was talking about and if the time has come. Bickslow exclaims that he and his "babies" were waiting so long for that. They decide that it's time to head home for once, to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 13-14 Some remaining Mages of Ghoul Spirit express their shock at three people taking down their whole guild all by themselves. A few retort that the long-haired guy (Freed) didn't even do anything, so it's technically just two people. They recognize them as Laxus's personal guards, the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 14 Laxus, all alone in a room while sitting on a couch, evilly smirks as he announces to himself that the Raijinshuu are returning and the time has come for the Fairies to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Page 15 References Navigation